


Mr. Stark Appreciation Day

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Other, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel Fanart: Peter decided to throw a party for Tony to show his appreciation for his beloved mentor. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was "learning to be loved" (A2) because, in my opinion, Tony has a difficult time with this concept even though he deserves all the loves. *Originally completed on AUG 2018.Peter's phone case is one of those clunky, novelty types that are more for looks than function. That, and I wanted an excuse to include a little Spider-man in there somewhere. He's face-timing with his Aunt May so she can share in on the celebration.Tony has the put upon look that's saying, "whoop dee doo," but he's secretly pleased as punch on the inside.The balloons and banners have glitter all over them to emphasize the festive mood.





	Mr. Stark Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Fanart: Peter decided to throw a party for Tony to show his appreciation for his beloved mentor. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was "learning to be loved" (A2) because, in my opinion, Tony has a difficult time with this concept even though he deserves all the loves. *Originally completed on AUG 2018. 
> 
> Peter's phone case is one of those clunky, novelty types that are more for looks than function. That, and I wanted an excuse to include a little Spider-man in there somewhere. He's face-timing with his Aunt May so she can share in on the celebration. 
> 
> Tony has the put upon look that's saying, "whoop dee doo," but he's secretly pleased as punch on the inside. 
> 
> The balloons and banners have glitter all over them to emphasize the festive mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr [HERE](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
